Oswald The Lucky Rabbit
So I was in The Disney Store at the mall...and I saw this plush character called Oswald. I thought he was so cute! Then I went to Target and seen they had clothes of him! I thought it was neat that he had the classic look Mickey Mouse first did when he was made. :) I decided to go and look him up online...and i found out his name was Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. I went to Youtube and watched one of his old 1920s shorts...(they actually called it a movie.) This one I saw was called, "Oh, Teacher." LOL!! :D:D So anyways I thought it was so hilarious, and I was a fan of him since then. I think it's cool that they are re-emerging a character from so many years ago. i also heard he is in a game called Epic Mikey. LOL!! I meant *Epic Mickey (Shout out to my friend Bianca...her boyfriend's name is Mikey so I HAD to leave that in there for her!) Anyways yes i saw a newwer version of him in a new 2012 game. :) Oswald Plush on 11-26-12, me and my mom were at the mall again, and I walked into the Disney Store...she saw Oswald and showed him to me again. His tag said $9.50, but it was on sale for $5! I decided to buy Oswald on sale! The total was $5.30. I will post a picture of me and Oswald soon! :D http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/6/65/Glad_Oswald.png http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/5/59/1111jie.jpg What I Have To Say About Oswald In 2016 (4 years after I 1st discovered him!) Okay so a few weekends ago, (like 4 maybe) John and I were at Merchant's Square Mall in Allentown. There is a store that always has Disney pins. I saw one that was pink, and I noticed it was Oswald! I thought of my plush of him I got in 2012, which I still have, and I then noticed 2 other pins of him! I bought the 3 pins for $2 each. A pink one of him smiling, a blue one of him scratching his head, (like he is confused) and a silver one of him shushing. I saw on eBay they had 3 other pins in the set, and a rare 4th one. I bought the other 3 and am waiting to bid on the rare 4th one tonight on eBay. After I bought the 3 pins at Merchant's Square Mall, I decided to look him up again online. To my surprise, I discovered something about him I never knew before: Oswald is the original Disney character. He came before Mickey Mouse. In fact, he was supposed to have Mickey Mouse's fame! I was very surpised to discover this! Walt created Oswald, and he was the first character to have fame and merchandise by Disney. But a contract dispute had Oswald stolen from Walt and signed over to NBC Universal Studios! Walt had to restart his ideas and he thought up a mouse named Mortimer, which then his wife told him to name him Mickey Mouse instead. So the only reason we have the Mickey we know and love today, is because Oswald was stolen. In February 2006, Disney got the rights back to Oswald! They have since made merchandise of him, gave him cameos, and made the Epic Mickey video games. He also is a character at Walt Disney Land in California. Oswald has a wife named Ortensia and bunny children. So just remember, Oswald and Ortensia Rabbit were the original Mickey and Minnie Mouse! I will add more pictures of Oswald later! He is now my favorite Disney character. :) ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 17:16, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Gallery of Oswald IMGcdgxgvx 2594.JPG RdfdchcsehkgfIMG 2597.JPG ImypinsMG 2366.JPG IreeeeeddddxxccMG 2493.JPG IMG 2djjjuuhygfffd211.JPG Dffdessssxxx dxIMG 2601.JPG IqqaswerfvhjkMG 2598.JPG WwwwwssaqaaaIMG 2596.JPG Gregg. CcccvfIMG 2490.JPG Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Cartoons Category:Disney